<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>怪教士 by Haru_la_Kaze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866860">怪教士</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_la_Kaze/pseuds/Haru_la_Kaze'>Haru_la_Kaze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_la_Kaze/pseuds/Haru_la_Kaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>基于群友 oc 的基础上，产生的奇怪故事。<br/>一个伊修加德的教士，突然有了个怪诞的主意。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>艾欧泽亚异志谈</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>怪教士</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伊修加德有一位怪教士，人们从好几年前就开始这么喊他，以至于他原本的名字早就被遗忘在厚厚的历史文书当中。<br/>
怪教士住在靠近云雾街的一所修道所里，这间修道所之小，在神权根深蒂固的伊修加德实属罕见：总共两间四四方方的屋子，稍大一些的那间作为礼拜堂使用，摆放着哈罗妮女神的祭坛和几把用旧了的椅子；另一间屋子则用作生活起居，不过只放得下一张小床和一副桌椅。虽说家具都有长期使的痕迹，但被人打扫得干干净净——太过干净了，反倒缺少生活的烟火气息。<br/>
怪教士过着极其规律的生活。他每天起得很早，在天亮之前打完前厅的教堂。早餐是一小块干面包和清水，修道所里没有做饭的设施，当然贫穷也是另一个原因。<br/>
接下来的两个小时是修道所的开放时间，来祷告的大多是云雾街的贫民。和其他修道所隆重庄严的晨祷不同，小修道所的晨祷只有怪教士布道的声音。衣衫篓缕的人们只是安静地在椅子上坐一会儿，很快就会离开，灵魂得到救赎固然重要，但首先要填饱肚子才行；云雾街的人只能比别人更早起来，希望这一天能赚到几个金币。<br/>
很少有人同怪教士交谈，他们知道教士帮不了他们，尽管对方性格宽厚而和善，穷人之间是无法互相帮助的。<br/>
送走最后一位信徒，怪教士锁上修道所的门，徒步前往神学院的藏书室，展开他“真正的工作”——誊写经文。<br/>
伊修加德那时候已经经历了许多苦痛，灵灾、邪龙的复苏、无尽的战争，在充满伤痕的土地上滋生出各式各样的欲望。骑士在战场上追求功绩，贵族盘算着如何占领更大的土地；更多的普通人，他们不了解战争的本质，也无法摆脱棋子的命运，只得投入宗教的怀抱中：他们祈祷自己遭受的苦难是来自神的考验，祈祷消逝的生命也有某种深刻的意义。<br/>
在这样的风气之下，人人都希望能得到一些“圣物”来保佑他们灵魂的纯洁，而不至于被龙族蛊惑而迷失自我。一位正教教士亲手抄写的经文，就是最好的礼物。<br/>
原本制作手抄本属于神学院学生的工作，让这些年轻人通过抄写更深刻地学习正教的教义。一群半大的孩子里，坐了一位年近三十的成年人，场面不免有些滑稽。怪教士这份工作从神学院一直做到了现在，毕业时他不懂得怎么去结交权贵，也不明白和同学维持良好关系的道理，结果直到现在依旧留在当时分配的小修道所，靠抄写经文的微薄薪水为生。<br/>
神学院会提供午餐，尽管只是简单清淡的菜肴，却是一顿热腾腾的饭菜。怪教士每天都会留下配餐的面包，等晚上回去分成两份，当做晚餐和第二日的早饭。<br/>
下午学生们各自有修习的课程或活动，藏书室里只剩下三两人。怪教士还会再抄几本书，他干这工作久了，写得又快又好。等手抄本的数量能换到足够的钱，他便不再工作，转而借阅这里的藏书——从学生时期到现在，他没有一天不造访藏书室。即使这样，怪教士只看了小半的藏书。<br/>
落日前怪教士就会回到修道所，提前准备好晚祷的场所，点上几根蜡烛。晚上来这里的人很多都不单纯，有的只是想在修道所里避风取暖，甚至有人会把冻硬了的面包偷偷凑在蜡烛旁烤。这些怪教士都当做没看到，只是站在布道台后，平稳地讲说着今天的经文。</p><p>小修道所见过许许多多风波，异端审问官突然闯进来抓人、酒鬼半夜砸开门闹事，还有清晨时浑身是血的女人抱着初生的婴儿，祈求他为这新生命祝福。<br/>
小修道所见过伊修加德最动荡的日子，正如守护着黑夜的长明灯，烛光在风雨中飘摇不定，最终见到了雨过天晴的朝阳。<br/>
新的大人物宣布和龙族和平共处，长达千年的战争结束了，到来的却不是喜悦。<br/>
而是迷茫。<br/>
被白雪覆盖的血液不会流回亡者的体内，尚未了结的仇恨依旧在寒风中咆哮；如果人类可以和龙族和平相处，那么为了伊修加德而献出的生命，他们还有什么意义？<br/>
许多人来找怪教士告解，但更像是透过他痛骂该死的革新派一样。一些暴徒期待怪教士露出难堪的模样，想看看正教的教士要怎么维护国家的形象。<br/>
“您认为，人类和龙族不能和平相处吗？”怪教士平静地反问。<br/>
“当然不能！”暴徒怒骂�，“它们杀了我的妻子（又或者是丈夫、孩子），我绝不原谅那些怪物！”<br/>
“可我们也杀死了它们的……同类。如果有罪，那我们和它们各自承担着同等的罪行。”<br/>
“这、这不一样！”<br/>
“有什么地方不一样呢？”怪教士波澜不惊地继续发问，“今天你要杀了龙族泄恨，明天就有其他龙族来残害你的孩子。你想要继续仇恨的旋涡——或者说你认为你能将复仇掐灭在苗床中，杀死世界上所有的龙？”<br/>
暴徒的脸涨得通红，憋了半天也没说出一个字来。<br/>
怪教士又说：“我无法要求你平白无故放下愤怒与憎恨。你要想发泄，就来打我吧。”</p><p>这样的对话发生了数次，怪教士的眼镜新添了许多裂痕。</p><p>小修道所的教徒在战后多加了一种人：重新被伊修加德接受的异端者。他们显得比普通信徒更放松，也更健谈一些；况且他们也有自己的罪。在被流放的日夜里战争的残酷掩盖了内心的阴影，而战后，这些人也需要被原谅和宽恕。<br/>
怪教士从异端者那里听来了许多。<br/>
在某个早上，怪教士没有打开修道所的门，而是去了忘忧骑士亭。<br/>
“我要尝试喝下龙血。”他说，“希望能找几个身手不错的人看着，以防万一。”<br/>
几分钟后空空荡荡的忘忧骑士亭挤满了骑士和冒险者，人们都想看看这疯子长得什么模样。一位长年征战的骑士试图劝说他。<br/>
“你变成龙鸟之后，要是伤人，我们就必须杀了你。”<br/>
“我知道。”<br/>
“你永远不能回到伊修加德了。”<br/>
“我知道。”<br/>
“外面还有很多仇视龙族的人，他们可不会管你是什么人变的。”<br/>
“我知道。”<br/>
骑士见怎么说都没有，便换了一种说法：“你为什么想化身为龙，是对现在的生活不满意吗？”<br/>
“不是。”怪教士思考了一会儿，“我只是想知道成为龙鸟的感觉，我已经明白了人类的想法，现在我想知道龙族的。”<br/>
这个原因令骑士愕然。但围观的人们已经不想再听骑士废话，他们簇拥着怪教士出城——像簇拥一位圣人；他们催促着怪教士，深怕引来神殿骑士团的关注，以至于白白葬送了一出好戏。<br/>
每个人都拿着武器，只有怪教士手无寸铁，手里拿着个盛血的水囊——这是他从异端者手上拿到的东西。<br/>
他最后一次布道，并宽恕了在场所有人的罪——如果他们必须夺走自己的生命，刀尖上流淌的会是他喜悦的血液——然后毅然喝下龙血。<br/>
很少有人亲眼见过人类化身为龙的场景，无论是暴乱的以太还是人身逐渐膨胀的姿态都着实恐怖。一声尖啸之后，人群当中的瘦小教士不见了，取而代之的是一头黄褐色的龙鸟。<br/>
其实他们并不相信怪教士真会这么做，他们期待的是看怪教士哗众取宠的模样。而一只龙鸟出现在他们眼前，人们反倒不知道应该如何是好。<br/>
“要、要杀吗……”<br/>
“……他可是教士……”<br/>
大家拔出了武器，可没有一个人动弹。<br/>
最终还是那名不放心跟来的老骑士，端着盾牌靠近了龙鸟。人们屏息凝神地看着他一步步走到龙鸟面前，从盾牌后伸出手——太可怕了！龙鸟会把他的手撕成碎片！<br/>
——然而没有。<br/>
老骑士触碰到龙鸟的颈部，他摸了摸，扯下自己黑色的披风，绕在怪教士——龙鸟的脖子上。<br/>
“……观察一阵吧。”骑士说，“看上去他没有攻击的意图。”<br/>
龙鸟看着他，深黑的瞳孔中没有流露出任何情绪，既没有表示赞同，也没有表示反对。</p><p>龙鸟被人们驱赶着远离了伊修加德，他——它不久之后就接触了野生的龙鸟和龙族眷属，它们看上去对龙鸟毫无兴趣，任由这只行为有些怪异的龙鸟在他们的领地上活动。如果龙鸟还能思考，它一定觉得现在的生活挺好——它每天自由散漫地寻找吃食，嚼几口树上的茶叶和地里的青葱，用它有限的脑袋理解事物之间的关联：积雪里踩下的这个脚印，会不会让明天的太阳升起？天上落下的水滴，又和那一天没有吃完的叶片有没有关系？有些竖起的石头上刻着古怪的符号，为什么它们总是连成一片，下面有些鼓起的土堆？<br/>
它听过高级龙族眷属凄厉的叫声，像是苦涩的泪落入它的胸腔。别的龙鸟都在怒吼着回应，它却在体会对方的痛楚。<br/>
有时无法放下仇恨的人们回来猎杀龙鸟群，其他龙鸟都会凶性大发、尖声哀嚎，只有它趁乱跑到远远的山头，莫名地看着细细长长的动物和龙鸟打来打去，红色的水落在雪里，裸露出褐色的大地。<br/>
还有些时候，一些人会悄悄来到它身边，给它带几个又甜又多汁的水果，然后偷偷在它脖子上绕上一圈东西。<br/>
龙鸟什么都不知道，它只知道每一天都有许多新奇的东西，每一天都很快乐。</p><p>在伊修加德，“披着斗篷的龙鸟”已经成了人们热议的话题。冒险者和各地骑士都密切留意着这只特别龙鸟的行为，尽管官方恳请大家不要贸然接触，还是有很多技高胆大的冒险者摸进龙鸟的领地，给曾经的怪教士送些吃食，再用一条崭新的披风换下它脖子上的破布。<br/>
龙鸟从来没有伤害过任何人。它甚至不在意任何人来到它身边，异端者，伊修加德人，重甲的骑士，皮毛大衣的商人，小孩……哪怕是在龙鸟群因为邪龙的绝命哀嚎而发疯时，它依旧毫不动摇，任由人类接触，比野生的陆行鸟还要温顺得多。<br/>
有些人把它看做希望。一个化身为龙的人，一头与人友善的龙鸟。人们总是在渴求着某种意义，对他们来说，龙鸟的意义就是和平——和平是可能的！这就是怪教士要表达的！这位好圣人，用自己的血肉连接起两个种族的先驱者，异端者歌颂他的行为，保守派悲叹他的牺牲。</p><p>失去了教士的小修道所，成为了圣人的故居。<br/>
没有名字的怪教士，永远在历史上留下了名字。</p><p>龙鸟只是龙鸟，它考虑着明天要去哪里，找点新奇的玩意。。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>